


The Best Gift (Mistletoe)

by lousywriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousywriter/pseuds/lousywriter
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Winter Holiday 2019 Event





	The Best Gift (Mistletoe)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamsuperconfused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/gifts).



”Danvers, I said no drinking while preparing food” Maggie took the bottle of beer from Alex and put in their fridge. Alex clicks her tongue and flashed her guilty smile toward her wife.

”Ooops” Alex apologized and hugged Maggie who did not return the hug,” Come on, babe. Just one bottle”

“No—-“ Alex kissed her “—ope”

“So, yes now?” they were kissing in the kitchen with all the food to prepare for their Christmas celebration later.

”Mama----oops!” their little girl Jamie covered her eyes and giggled,” I didn’t mean to. Is it okay to open my eyes now?”

Maggie and Alex laughed at their daughter’s reaction. Alex gave one last peck to Maggie and went to Jamie.

”Open your eyes now, Love”

”Mama, Aunt Kara called and she’s bringing in eggnogs” Jamie excitedly told them.

“Wow. That’s very nice of aunt Kara don’t you think? What else did she say?”

“Hmm. She’s also bringing Supergirl” Alex turned around to see Maggie’s stunned reaction, “Mama, are you okay?” Jamie went to Maggie’s side and hugged her legs.

Jamie is 5 years old and still small but so full of cuteness and curiosity.

“Yes, Love. I am okay. Why don’t you play with Mr. Pickles while I and mama prepare food, okay?”

“Okay,” Maggie told Jamie and kissed her forehead, “I love you”

“I love you, too, Love” Maggie answered and Jamie ran off with Alex shouting, “me, too”

“I know this is not a competition but I think our daughter loves you more than me. What magic is that, Sawyer?” Alex tried to lighten the atmosphere but Maggie is not in the mood to talk. She rolled her eyes, looked at Alex, and sighed.,” Babe—-“

“No talking, Danvers. Finish your work” Maggie commanded and Alex obliged.

Jamie is still too young to know that her aunt is Supergirl. That’s what Maggie and Alex have not really discussed at all. Maggie thinks it’s better to know aunt Kara as a reporter and not a superhero where Alex disagrees because Jamie has the right to know about the truth.

Alex just stared at Maggie while doing her work. Decided not to argue with her wife, she made the salad requested by Jamie.

By the time they were both done preparing, Alex looked at Maggie and a worried gaze was etched on her face. Maggie looked so tired. Without any other words, Alex went to Maggie and suddenly Maggie collapsed.

***

“Mama, it’s 1 hour before Christmas. Wake up”

Maggie heard Jamie’s whisper. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Jamie and Alex looking down at her.

”Hey, Loove. Mama’s awake” Maggie comforted her daughter and sat straight to bed,”did you sleep?”

”Yes, a little bit. Mama Alex prepared the table, aunt Kara’s arriving soon” Jamie excitedly told her mom,”but I just want to ask some questions, mama”

”can you tell me again what those designs mean and why did we put them there?”

”Love, can you let mama rest first? Wait for aunt Kara by the door. She’s coming any second now”

Jamie happily obliged and Alex touched her wife’s worried face. She’s pale and is not looking Alex straight into her eyes.

”Maggs”

”Yeah?”

”Come on, let me change your clothes” Alex was about to but Maggie stopped her,”What’s the matter, Babe?”

”Nothing” Maggie abruptly said and got up, she ushered Alex outside and Alex was left with no choice.

She’s worried, maybe Maggie is sick and she doesn’t want to ruin the christmas fun for Jamie, Alex thought. Or does it have to do with convincing her to tell Jamie that her aunt Kara is Supergirl?

***

As they were enjoying their eggnogs made by Eliza, Jamie started asking questions to her mothers.

”Mama, why is Rudolph’s a red nose?”

”So he can light the way for the other reindeers so Santa can give his gifts to children like you, Love” Maggie told Jamie and Alex nods approvingly.

“Mama, let’s open our gifts!” Jamie held both her moms hands and ran to the christmas tree where all their gifts are gathered.

Alex was worried. Maggie has not returned her gaze and she saw her a while ago talking to Eliza where Eliza almost teared up. Was it something about Alex? Did Maggie do something wrong?

”Mama, what is this?” Jamie pulled out a mistletoe from under the tree and showed them all, Kara was busy reheating the chicken and Eliza was just admiring her granddaughter.

Eliza looked at Maggie and nods, Alex started getting more confused. Maggie took the mistletoe from Jamie and looked up the ceiling to put it where it’s supposed to be.

Judging from the height of her tiny wife, Alex laughed and came to the rescue.

”Love, this is a mistletoe. Let’s help mommy put it back” the two giggled and Maggie rolled her eyes, supressing her smile,”Did you get what you wished for this Christmas?”

”Yes, Uncle Winn gave me those headbands he promised me. Aunt Lena also gave me a necklace but I want one more thing, mama”

Alex and Maggie exchanged looks for they did not know about Jamie’s one more thing. She hugged them both to their necks and whispered.

Alex have told Jamie that gifts are not important during the season but being present is.

”I want a baby sister” and she ran off laughing toward her grandmother Eliza and her aunt Kara. Maggie stood up and cleared her throat, mistletoe still in her hand.

”Do you know what this is, Danvers?”

Alex took the mistletoe and put it on top of them where it was originally hanged as a decoration. She leaned in, kissing Maggie under the mistletoe.

”Where’s my gift, detective?” Alex teased, ”wanna tell me what’s bothering you? Or you wanna give our daughter’s wish later before we sleep?”

”Shut up, Danvers” Maggie called and pulled Alex closer,”No need. Jamie’s a big sister now”

Alex’s eyes were wide with surprise and Maggie can’t help but giggle at the reaction.

”Big sister?!”

Alex couldn’t believe what she heard until Maggie laughed and showed her the dimples she’s been missing since this morning.

”Yup. You’re not gonna go crazy about this, are you?”

Alex was happy and looked at her mom who’s now crying of what she heard.

”Mom! You knew about this!” Alex complained and leaned in to kiss Maggie again,”Kara----”

”No, I didn’t!”

”Are you sure?” Alex asked, confirming that Kara didn’t use her superhearing or the xray thing because it would be harmful to Maggie or not.

Jamie ran and hugged them both to their knees.

”Mama, I’m gonna name my baby sister...hmmm..Little Jamie”

“Wish granted, Big Jamie” Maggie said and held Alex’s hand.

They all gathered at the fireplace and happily spent their Christmas congratulating Maggie and their little family.

Nothing beats the best gift of a little family, Alex thought.


End file.
